Where the wild things are
by Chezire
Summary: Los monstruos no viven debajo de la cama ni escondidos en el armario, pero hay sangre en las paredes y la luna se ríe con voz suave y lo devora todo. Si has escuchado la canción, no podrás escapar. ¿Dónde viven los monstruos? No podrás escapar.
1. Prólogo

**WHERE THE WILD THINGS ARE**

Hola!!! Bueno, nueva idea, aunque esta me la voy a tomar cn calma y tardaré mucho en actualizar.

Lo cierto es que el título no es mío, sino de un libro infantil del que van a sacar la peli. Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras pasaba unos días en Santiago de Compostela y no tenía pensado publicarla hasta que encontrara un buen título. En cuanto vi este, me dije que era el suyo (en español se llama "donde viven los monstruos").

El pairing es un SeverusxOC y como la historia sucede, más o menos, un año después de la primera caída de Voldemort, creo que voy a acabar pecando de OoC, pero bueno, ya me ayudaréis a corregir ese tipo de cosas.

Este capítulo es un prólogo.

Los personajes (excepto Cream y su wild thing que son míiiooss) y el mundo de Harry Potter son de Jotaká u.u

En fin, allá voy!!

-

-

-

**Where the wild things are****… There's one in all of us.**

Sabía que estar agazapada debajo de una cama no era ninguna solución. Más concretamente, bajo una cama con los muelles retorcidos y chirriantes como sacacorchos y con la funda deshaciéndose en pelusa amarilla. Tosió un poco y apartó el polvo como pudo.

A lo lejos oyó un grito entrecortado que acabó con una caída pesada sobre el suelo de madera. Ahí va uno. Oh, por Merlín, que alguien nos ayude. Y el corazón seguía latiéndole en las sienes como un caballo desbocado. No estaba segura de que ellos no pudieran oírlo y la encontraran. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a nosotros? No podía evitar hacerse ese tipo de preguntas pero, obviamente, no encontraba la respuesta. Lo que más la asustaba de todo aquello es que ni siquiera sabía si viviría lo suficiente como para saberla. La idea de morir la aterraba.

Oyó unas voces aumentar de volumen y estaba claro que eran _ellos_. Una risotada lúgubre y profunda, maligna, resonó entre las paredes de la casa, y ella supo que había, por lo menos, otra persona escondida que había temblado en su refugio tanto como ella al escucharla.

Los pasos se alejaron un poco, porque perdieron intensidad y, al cabo de unos segundos, dejaron de oírse.

En medio del silencio viejo y polvoriento de la casa, entre toda la tensión y el miedo, y la necesidad desesperada de seguir viviendo, sólo podía oír sus latidos como redobles de tambor. Bum. Bum bum. Bum. Bum bum. Bum.

Le sudaban las manos y le picaba la nariz por el polvo, y sabía que, por sus propios nervios, no aguantaría mucho más allí. Y entonces la encontrarían y la matarían.

Se restregó las manos contra las piernas.

Minutos antes, una voz grave había canturreado: Podréis correr, podréis esconderos, pero yo os encontraré… Y ella había corrido y se había escondido. Y cuando la encontraran la iban a matar. Estaba segura, y sólo de pensarlo tiritaba de miedo. Incluso, cosa sorprendente en ella, tenía ganas de llorar.

Por eso, cuando se le hizo insoportable el eco de los latidos raudos, trepidantes, en sus oídos, se arrastró de debajo de la cama en silencio y se incorporó en la habitación. Sólo tenía una oportunidad para escapar, y era tan ínfima, tan pequeña e insignificante, que ni siquiera se atrevía a mantener la esperanza. Tenía que llegar hasta su cuarto, en el segundo piso, y, desgraciadamente, estaba en una de las habitaciones del servicio, en la planta baja, desconchadas, sucias y escasamente decoradas. Lo cierto es que estaba muerta de miedo.

Se retiró el pelo lacio y negro de la cara, intentando contener las lágrimas. No quería morir. En el colegio les había aterrorizado, les había jurado que morirían, por su sangre, sucia sangre. Y ahora resultaba que entendía un poco mejor lo que ellos habían sentido. No, nadie quiere morir. Nadie quiere sentirse amenazado, acechado en el silencio mientras espera la muerte.

La puerta chirrió al abrirla, pero ya se lo esperaba. No sabía si echar a correr –de todos modos, ya la habían oído– o seguir caminando sigilosamente. Lo que no podía hacer bajo ningún concepto era quedarse quieta, sin hacer nada y al descubierto. Su padre siempre había dicho que era mejor tomar una mala decisión que no tomar ninguna.

Caminando casi sin respirar llegó hasta las escaleras, bajo las cuales se escondió. Al apoyarse contra la pared, descubrió que esta sonaba a hueco y recordó que el pasadizo tenía que bajar por alguna parte. Quizás pudiera encontrar una entrada.

Rompió el papel pintado con sus uñas y abrió el panel de madera que se ocultaba debajo. Este rebotó contra el muro y reverberó por toda la mansión. Rápido.

Se rasgó las medias al clavárselas contra las astillas y cayó en las escaleras estrechas y empinadas del pasadizo con un golpe sordo.

-¡Por aquí! ¡He oído algo!

Rodó por las escaleras golpeándose con los peldaños y se hizo un rasponazo en la cara. Aparte de eso, frenó el impacto con las palmas de las manos, que también se rasguñaron y le picaban terriblemente. Se incorporó a duras penas y comenzó a correr. Entonces oyó el sonido de la madera al quebrarse, se giró, y pudo ver a contraluz el cuerpo peludo y enorme de un ser que bajaba a cuatro patas hacia ella.

En esa ocasión no pudo contener un grito y echó a correr, despavorida.

Nunca había sentido la muerte tan de cerca, respirándole un pútrido aliento en el cuello mientras la perseguía a saltos de animal, con la fiereza y la sonrisa larga y voraz de un lobo. Oh, Merlín, que alguien me ayude.

Lo colmillos se cerraron de una dentellada tras ella sin que llegaran a alcanzarla. Subió las escalerillas a toda velocidad y abrió la salida al jardín. Perdió un zapato que la criatura que se encontraba tras ella mordió con furia.

Era una noche despejada, tan clara que en el cielo oscuro sólo podía verse una media luna y una estrella a poca distancia, y las copas de los árboles recortándose, negras, contra el firmamento. Echó a correr sobre la tierra húmeda, con el flato dándole punzadas en el costado. Apenas podía respirar, mucho menos seguir corriendo y huir del monstruo que quería devorarla viva.

Quizás desgarrara primero su garganta, pero estaba segura de que luego le arañaría las tripas y le sacaría los ojos. Tal vez le arrancara alguna extremidad antes de alcanzarla y lanzarse sobre ella. _Esa cosa_ era un cazador innato y estaba disfrutando.

Los árboles formaban una cúpula vegetal sobre su cabeza, no podía ver nada. Excepto un destello plateado. La salida al pasadizo secundario que recorría, sinuoso, los entresijos de la mansión.

Su intención era saltar e intentar cerrarle la puerta en las narices a la bestia, pero tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza, quedando boca arriba contra el cielo, se levantó a duras penas y empezó a retroceder sin apartar la mirada del ser. La criatura le dirigió una sonrisa escalofriante, con un brillo inquietantemente humano en sus ojillos aviesos. Comprobó que temblaba de avidez por la adrenalina de la cacería.

Una lágrima resbaló por una de sus mejillas y se deslizó hasta sus labios. Estaba caliente y húmeda sobre su piel fría. Tenía un gusto salado y amargo, como el miedo y la derrota.

De repente, la media luna del firmamento empezó a ensancharse, a ensancharse cada vez más sobre la criatura, y ya no había una única estrella, sino dos, y brillaban como dos ojos voraces. Y la luna seguía ensanchándose y sonreía, sonreía y sonreía. La criatura gritó, porque sabía que si la luna sonreía es que iba a tragársela entera. Escuchó una suave risa y las estrellas brillaron de anticipación.

Ella tropezó de nuevo y cayó hacia atrás, hundiéndose en un abismo negro que se la tragó, dejándole como ultimo recuerdo antes de que todo se apagara un cielo oscuro en el que destellaban dos astros sobre una luna torcida que era como una sonrisa hambrienta. Oyó una última vez la risa, suave y lejana, y una gota densa y con sabor a hierro cayó sobre su boca.

-

-

-

Bueno, pues hasta aquí u.u Es muy cortito, pero como ya os dije es un prólogo. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Continúo? Hale, ya sabéis, review review e.e


	2. El mundo de Cream

Primer capítulo ^^

Ya sabéis que ni el título ni los personajes (excepto Cream y su wild thing) me pertenecen.

-

-

-

-

Cuando despertó, con la respiración agitada y una sensación de pánico tan profunda que no podía dejar de temblar, se dijo que tenía que encontrar la manera de que esas pesadillas no volvieran a aparecer.

No recordaba nada de su pasado.

Sólo sabía que había despertado hacía un par de meses en un pasadizo oscuro, húmedo y profundo, laberíntico. Y que, al lograr entrar en la mansión, había visto que esta había sido completamente desvalijada y destruida por dentro. Los muebles estaban astillados a la mitad y los colchones, desgarrados, de forma que todas las plumas flotaban por el suelo, como si hubieran masacrado un ejército de gallinas.

Algunas estaban manchadas de sangre.

No sabía lo que había pasado, pero parecía como si alguien hubiera devastado el mundo.

Fuera, los árboles crecían y parecían querer tragarse la casa. Y no había aparecido nadie. Había llegado a la conclusión de que un desastre había sucedido en la Tierra y era una de las pocas supervivientes. Ni siquiera se atrevía a salir al enorme jardín que rodeaba la mansión.

Los primeros días habían sido como un sueño. Había recorrido la casa –aunque tenía que admitir que no entera porque había unos cuantos corredores lóbregos en los que lo único que se oía era un goteo constante y aterrador– y había encontrado un pequeño cuartucho cerca de las cocinas. Era seco y olía a cerrado, pero dentro había encontrado algunas cosas para emergencias. Latas de conserva, papeles de periódico y algunas cajas de cerillas. También había un abrelatas, gracias a Merlín; lo había descubierto en la repisa que había sobre su cabeza, después de pasar casi media hora sentada en el suelo girando entre sus manos una lata de melocotón en almíbar.

Prefería vivir en la planta baja, porque el último piso era terrorífico y el segundo estaba demasiado cerca. En ellos había habitaciones gigantescas, cubiertas de un oscuro papel pintado que estaba desgarrado en algunas zonas, como si unas garras enormes hubiesen arañado la pared. También había grandes camas de matrimonio con doseles de colores apagados que ondeaban lentamente. En el segundo piso había, además, una habitación sin alfombras sobre el suelo de madera, que se combaba en algunas partes, en la que había un piano negro. Más de una vez se había imaginado un hombre esquelético y alto sentado sobre el banquillo mientras deslizaba sus dedos delgados por las teclas, componiendo una melancólica y disonante melodía. Por eso, cuando por las noches se despertaba y oía el piano en el segundo piso, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se aseguraba a sí misma que era el viento.

Los baños de las plantas superiores también eran terroríficos.

Entró en uno por casualidad, pero se juró que nunca volvería a hacerlo. Era grande, con las baldosas blancas, o al menos así habían sido algún día, porque en aquellos momentos se acercaban peligrosamente a un tono verdoso. Había moho negro en las juntas y manchas de sangre en una bañera antigua y ligeramente oxidada que, por algún motivo que no quería saber, contenía un agua negra y turbia. Al menos eso fue lo que vislumbró detrás de la cortinilla. De pronto había empezado a temblar sin poder evitarlo y le había empezado a faltar el aire. El ambiente se había vuelto hostil y no quería ver nada emergiendo de la bañera, como su imaginación le decía que sucedería, así que salió corriendo, sin detenerse a pesar de que la vela se apagó y el pasillo se quedó en penumbra.

Al llegar al piso de abajo se había echado a llorar de miedo, metida debajo de varias mantas de patchwork bajo las cuales solía dormir.

Había logrado hacer un colchón y un par de almohadas reuniendo varios montones de plumas dentro de unas cortinas que había arrancado. El problema es que no tenían un tamaño demasiado grande, por lo que debía dormir hecha un ovillo, en el suelo.

Y las pesadillas seguían sucediéndose.

Siempre era la misma, aunque en ella se sentía diferente, como si no fuera exactamente la misma persona. La perseguía una criatura peluda por toda la casa y ella caía por un abismo y se quedaba inconsciente. Al principio era un sueño muy vívido. Luego se transfiguraba en algo inquietante y sin demasiada lógica, porque la luna no era una sonrisa en el cielo y, definitivamente, no se tragaba a nadie.

Tampoco sabía cómo se llamaba. Había despertado con una camiseta de manga larga manchada de sangre, una falda hasta las rodillas y las medias rotas. Entre las manchas de sangre de la camiseta pudo ver escrito "Cream". Pensó que quizás era su nombre. Desde entonces pensaba en sí misma como Cream, y ya está. Cream, la niña que vivía en una casa vieja y abandonada, cuyas paredes debían de haber visto las muertes de sus habitantes –sangrientas muertes a juzgar por las manchas de la bañera–, la niña que tenía pesadillas cada noche, en las que, a veces, la luna le hablaba con voz suave y masculina y se reía.

Se había atrevido a hurgar en los armarios, a pesar de que se moría de miedo sobre lo que podría encontrar. Dentro de uno de ellos había una mancha enorme de sangre y un abrigo negro que le quedaba muy grande y que había bajado a la planta baja, para el invierno.

En otro de los armarios había encontrado ropa interior, una falda, un pantalón y dos camisetas, todo de color negro, así como varias túnicas oscuras. Otra de las cosas que había hallado era una bufanda de rayas verdes y negras a juego con un par de calcetines hasta los muslos y con unos guantes sin dedos. Sorprendentemente, esos parecían ser los colores predominantes de la mansión.

Desde la ventana el cielo se veía gris, sucio como si alguien hubiera difuminado las nubes con el dedo. Cream estaba sentada en el suelo, envuelta en una de las mantas mientras bebía de una taza de la que salía un vapor espeso. Era una sopa de sobre, y estaba demasiado caliente, así que sintió que los labios le ardían cuando el líquido le tocó la boca. Tenía un sabor insípido y parecía que estuviera bebiendo agua hirviendo, pero no importaba. Lo importante era mantenerse caliente y llevarse algo al estómago.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría condenada a vivir así, cuándo se atrevería a explorar el mundo hostil que vislumbraba desde el cristal de la ventana. Quizás nunca, pero sabía que no podía esconderse eternamente.

Inconscientemente, se estremeció y se arrebujó más en la manta, aunque en aquellos momentos ni un incendio descontrolado podría calentar el frío que sentía por dentro.

En uno de los pisos superiores había un reloj que anunciaba las horas con campanadas profundas y lúgubres, aunque Cream no se había internado tanto en la casa como para averiguar exactamente dónde estaba. Para cuando el sonido ensordecedor de siete campanadas la hicieron temblar en la planta baja, la noche ya se había echado sobre el mundo.

Unas dos horas después, el frío era tan intenso que no podía dejar de tiritar a pesar de que apretaba con fuerza los dientes y se frotaba los brazos para entrar en calor.

La cocina también le daba auténtico pavor, porque había manchas de humedad en el techo que parecían caras deformadas y un cerco enorme de sangre en la pared del fondo. Por ese motivo nunca se atrevía a adentrarse demasiado, pero aquel día se movió hasta la chimenea. Pensó, sin poder reprimir un escalofrío de aprensión, que quizás tendría que empezar a hacer su vida en aquella parte de la casa, que era la única de la planta baja en la que podía prender un fuego sin reducir toda la mansión a cenizas.

Había encendido una vela blanca y siseó cuando la cera caliente cayó sobre su piel. En la chimenea no había más que rastros de ceniza y quemaduras en la piedra, así que tenía que encontrar algo que prendiera lo suficiente. Se acercó a uno de los desvencijados taburetes y lo observó con ojo crítico. Después de forcejear durante unos minutos intentando arrancarle las patas, decidió que mejor lo echaba entero al fuego.

Ahora la parte difícil: prender las hojas arrugadas de periódico y conseguir prender a su vez la madera. Hizo una bola con la primera plana de un ejemplar sin mirarlo demasiado, encendió una cerilla raspándola contra el lateral de la caja y lo acercó al papel, que comenzó a arder inmediatamente, desprendiendo una gran cantidad de humo gris y ennegreciéndose por momentos. Lo tiró rápidamente a la chimenea y esperó, cruzando los dedos. Al poco tiempo, la banqueta empezó a arder.

Cream descubrió que le gustaba el olor a fuego y se dijo que cuando llegase a su habitación lo apuntaría en algún lado, porque era bueno ir descubriendo cosas de sí mismas y quería recordarlas todas. Hecha un ovillo delante de la chimenea, extendió las manos para calentarlas. También le gustaba el calor. Era agradable, comprado con el frío. Frío, silencio, muerte. Palabras encadenadas que le hablaban de una mansión vacía, de secretos que sólo conocían las paredes y de manchas de sangre en el suelo. Cogió distraídamente uno de los periódicos y ojeó la primera página.

No pudo evitar dar un grito al ver que los personajes que aparecían en la fotografía principal se movían.

-

-

Cream suspiró, un poco más tranquila, mientras se aferraba a la taza de té caliente y aromático que había encontrado una semana atrás entre las latas de conserva de la despensa. Había hojeado con temor todos los periódicos y sí, todas las fotos se movían. No sabía hasta qué punto eso debía sorprenderle, pero quizás el hecho de estar en una cocina lúgubre y vacía tenía mucho que ver con la sensación de angustia y pánico que se había apoderado de ella, como si los fantasmas le hablaran desde las páginas impresas.

La foto que más le había llamado la atención era una de un niño con los ojos enormes y el pelo revuelto que parpadeaba mirando a la cámara.

-"El que no debe ser nombrado es derrotado por un bebé. El mundo mágico está a salvo" –leyó lentamente-. "1 de noviembre de 1980".

Parpadeó asombrada y releyó la noticia, a pesar de que no se enteraba de la mitad de lo que veían sus ojos. Era una noticia buena, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué la inseguridad, la desazón? ¿Y el miedo? ¿Por qué entonces no tenían sentido ni la casa vacía ni el aire a muerte que se respiraba en la mansión?

1 de noviembre de 1980. Cream se preguntó en qué año estaría. Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde esa noticia. Quizás el futuro era más negro que la esperanza que se respiraba desde el papel viejo y amarillento de los periódicos. Tal vez sólo había derrota.

Cream suspiró y se deslizó a su habitación, a buscar sus mantas y una túnica para echarse por encima. Ya había asumido que tendría que mudarse a la cocina, por mucho miedo que le diese. Congelada no le serviría de nada la seguridad de su cuartucho, pequeño, como un refugio.

Dejó la vela apoyada en el suelo y recogió con desgana las colchas de patchwork y los montones de plumas. Estaba a punto de volver a los oscuros corredores cuando se dio cuenta de que también debía coger una de las túnicas y de que no le quedaban manos para sujetar la vela. Cream dejó las cosas en el suelo y se cambió las medias por los calcetines de rayas y se ató la bufanda a cuello. Aún estaba decidiendo qué hacer con la túnica cuando oyó un sonido chirriante, perturbador. Un sonido que nunca antes había oído pero que supo reconocer sin problemas: el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse.

Durante unos segundos se quedó quieta en el sitio, sin respirar. Con las manos sobre el pecho y el aliento congelado en la garganta. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Habían venido a rescatarla o a acabar con ella? Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y echó a correr por los pasillos. Se detuvo en mitad de su carrera. ¡Había dejado la chimenea encendida!

Tras dudar unos segundos decidió que no importaba lo más mínimo. Estaba muy ocupada intentando entrar en un armario repleto de escobas cuado sintió el parqué reverberar bajo una pisadas largas y decididas. Abandonando toda cautela, se encogió lo más que pudo en el suelo. Sentía el pico de la caja de fósforos apretarse contra el bolsillo y tembló cuando sintió los pasos caminar delante del armario de las escobas y detenerse junto a la puerta. Estaba perdida.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido lento y lastimero. Tras ella apareció un hombre completamente vestido negro que la apuntaba con un palo de madera que emitía luz desde uno de los extremos. El hombre tenía las facciones de la cara ariscas, endurecidas, apenas conservaba ningún rasgo de la niñez. El pelo, como dos cortinas negras a cada lado del rostro, oscurecía parcialmente su expresión, pero Cream creyó ver una mirada de determinación brillando en sus ojos oscuros y supo que iba a matarla. Lo miró con una creciente expresión de horror, con la boca seca, sin poder suplicar por su vida.

-¿Señorita Lawrence?


End file.
